A Silver Lining
by MatteaAM
Summary: Jenny gets a necklace for her birthday. But who is it from? -- A good measure of cheese, 'cause we can all use it from time to time! :P


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Cheesecake, anyone? 'Cause that's exactly what you're gonna get here. This was inspired by accidentally coming across a video on YouTube of one of many Mexican soap-opers. (Hence the cheese!). Nothing else interesting to say, but that this is not beta'd and that no, sadly English is _not_ my mother tongue! Croatian is! -.-''  
And also, that this was interesting to write after smut :P  
Oh, and while at it, it's 5am here, so my eyes are burning and you'll have to bear with the misspelled and such mistakes! ;)

**SPECIAL THANKS **- Go to _**Psycho Maddy**_, for virtually holding my hand till 5am and also being a great help while trying to think of a title. Thanks, hun! :)

**DEDICATED **- to my dearest _**MarciaRebafan**_, who has PMS and therefore is grumpy and in need of cheesecake I will happily provide for her. She also made me write this! Hope this pleases you, dear! :)

**DISCLAIMER** - Yeah. I do own it. All of it!! Hence me writing this crap on-line! ;)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A SILVER LINING**

The moment she opened her eyes, Jenny Shepard became aware what day it was. She looked at her alarm clock.

0548.

She groaned, frustrated. Not even on her birthday could she get enough sleep. Generally, she hated her birthdays – there was absolutely nothing special about them from the moment she turned twenty. She was just getting older and, _thank you very much_, she didn't need a reminder of that. She slowly got up, got ready and headed for work. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that Abby didn't somehow find out about her birthday. She was, if she were hundred per cent honest, a bit shocked that the bubbly Goth still didn't know it. But glad, nonetheless.

She walked into the building, noticing how only few people were present at the moment. She sighed. It always happened on Fridays – people started to slack. Well, at least the weekend was arriving – not that she will get any rest. Too many reports needed to be read and signed; too many operations to be overlooked.

Cynthia smiled brightly at her when she approached the young girl's desk, handing her something. For a second, Jenny thought her assistant would wish her a happy birthday but the girl put something in her hand.

"Director, this was left at my desk. For you," – she simply said.

"For me?" – Jenny looked confused. "How do you know it's for me?" There was no box, no bag, no card in Jenny's sight.

"There was a plain white piece of paper with your name on it. I threw it away. I hope it's not a problem?"

"No, Cynthia. Thank you," – Jenny answered, still shocked. She slowly unlocked her office and entered, frowning at how stuffy it was. The air-conditioner needed to be turned on immediately. Looking through the window she came to a conclusion that she really loved these early summer days.

Suddenly she remembered the shimmering object in her hand. She sat at her deck, examining it. It was a silver necklace with a simple, round pendant. On the pendant was engraved _J_ in a beautiful cursive. Completely dumbfounded, Jenny stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery in her hands, not knowing what to think. There was no card, no signature, and she had no idea who did the present came from. She thought long and hard, trying to come up with somebody who knew when her birthday was. She wasn't dating anybody at the moment, though. Sure, there were senators, governors and other more or less important politicians who had tried to _woo_ her, but if it were one of them, surely the necklace would be elegantly packed with a bragging card and an overly luxuriant bouquet. So it had to be somebody else.

There _was_ one person who would do exactly this kind of thing, it was his style. But why would _he_ give her a necklace for her birthday? This was her third birthday since she became the Director, and last two years he didn't acknowledge it in any other way but by bringing her coffee.

Suddenly, a knock on her door startled her and she dropped the necklace to her lap. Before she had a chance to answer, the door opened and two cups of coffee appeared before one Leroy Jethro Gibbs graced her with his presence.

"Who did you kill?" – She asked instantly. He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"You knocked," – she clarified.

He smirked, approaching her desk and putting one of the Styrofoam cups before her.

"Happy birthday, Jen," – was all he said. She smiled, smell of coffee invading her nose.

"Thank you, Jethro!" – She said before taking a healthy sip of the brown liquid. A small smile tugged on his lips as she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste he knew she loved so much. He turned around and was about to leave her office when her voice stopped him.

"Jethro," – he turned slowly, questioningly. – "You know I hate my birthdays, Jethro, don't you?"

"Well, I can remember one I'm sure you rather enjoyed," – he started, but at her pointed look changed the direction. – "Yes, I do know you don't like your birthdays."

He looked at her, urging her to go on.

"See, I got a present this year," – she started and could have sworn the corners of his lips moved upwards, if only for the briefest of milliseconds.

"Who was crazy enough to do that?" – He asked, remembering the only time he got her a birthday present. Sure, she made up for her reaction, but _he_ was the one to wear the little more than a lot obvious bruise on his bicep.

"That's just the thing – I have no idea."

"No?" – He pretended to be outraged.

"No, there was no card, no signature. Not even a box or a bag," – she clarified.

"So what, it was just left lying on your desk?"

Jenny looked at him, a bit confused now. She was so ready to beat him in him own game, but he either was a really good actor or he really had nothing to do with it.

"Um, no. It was felt on Cynthia's desk."

"Oh. I see," - he said half-heartedly. She managed a small smile while trying to comprehend why she suddenly felt a tinge of disappointment.

"So...do you like it?"

She looked up, completely missing the point.

"The necklace. Do you like it?" – He explained.

"Oh. Yeah, it's beautif- wait a second! How did you know it was a necklace? I never said what it was; I just said I got a present!" – She exclaimed victoriously.

It took him only a couple of seconds to curse himself for such a slip-up and a try to edge himself out.

"I saw it on your desk," – he said as if nothing happened, but it was obvious to both that it took him longer to reply than it does usually. They looked at her desk at the same time, before she slowly lifted the forgotten piece of silver from her lap.

He had a good grace to blush, if only for a second; and a Cheshire smile broke on her face.

Well, if he had to make a fool of himself to get that smile from her, he gladly would, he thought and was about to say something, but whatever it was, it was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from Jenny's phone. She gave him a look that clearly stated their conversation was nowhere near the end before pressing on the button.

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Um, Director, I'm sorry for the interruption, but you have a visitor," – Cynthia's voice filled the suddenly quiet room. Gibbs, seeing his opportunity, quickly opened the door. But the moment he did, he regretted it profoundly.

There, in front of him, stood a man of some forty-five years, dressed in the bark grey, very expensive looking suit and carrying a ridiculously big bouquet of red roses. Instantly, Gibbs stood straighter, moving a little from the door to let the man pass him.

"Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I can wait outside," – a man said but made no attempt to actually leave.

Gibbs cringed at the tone of his voice and looked at Jenny. She, in turn, didn't look a bit happy to see the man.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" – She asked quickly, trying to remember if she had something scheduled, but knowing that she surely wouldn't make any appointments on her birthday.

"I, um, well I came to wish you a happy birthday," – Mark finally said.

"Oh," – was all Jenny managed before Gibbs stormed out of her office. She flinched a little when the door closed loudly, but turned her attention back to Mark.

"Um, thank you, Mark. How did know it was my birthday?" – She asked finally, wanting to get it done and over with.

Mark looked like a cat that just caught a canary, all smug and a big, albeit fake, smile on his face.

"Well, I took the lead and did my research."

"Oh, how…nice," – Jenny tried to sound as thankful as possible, all the while thinking of the unfinished conversation she had with Gibbs. Why would he, after three years, buy her a necklace for her birthday? By now, she was almost hundred per cent sure it was him, and the way he stormed out of her office did nothing to diminish that assurance. Well, she will just have to face him later, after she gets rid of the man in her office. A man who was apparently waiting for her answer, if judging by the look he was giving her.

"I'm sorry?" – Jenny tried, as gracefully as she could.

"I said I hope you'll accompany me to a dinner tonight. You know, to celebrate my big promotion."

She looked at the man disbelievingly. _His promotion? What the hell?_

"Um, I'm sorry Mark; I already have some plans for tonight. Some other time, maybe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Mark looked like he was slapped across the face.

"But it's your birthday, Jen."

"_Jenny_! And it's just another day at the office," – she replied, getting up from her chair to escort the man out of the office. He seemed to have finally understood the message, turning slowly and walking to the door.

"Well then, till the next time, Jen!" – He turned suddenly, taking hold of her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her. In the last moment, she turned her cheek, whispering desperately under her breath _Jenny._

She loudly closed the door behind her, reseating herself. She took the hold of the necklace again, trying to figure out what was going on. Why did Gibbs leave so abruptly, when she was blatantly letting him know that the conversation wasn't over? Maybe it wasn't him, after all. But then how did he know she got the necklace? He didn't see it.

Suddenly, Jenny jumped up of her chair, rushing out to Cynthia's desk.

"Cynthia, could I please see the paper that was left with the necklace?"

Cynthia looked confused for a moment, before realising what was asked of her.

"Certainly, Ma'am," – she replied before she reached for her trash can and after a few moments lifted the crushed piece of paper. – "There you go."

Jenny greedily took the paper and hurried off back to her office. She unfolded the ball, unsure of what she wanted to find there. What if it _was_ him; if it _was_ his handwriting? Would that make her happy? What would that mean?

She gasped the moment she recognised his characteristic letters – the swirl he always made when writing a _J_ and _S_ in her name; his upside-down _n_'s; the funny way he wrote _r_. Jenny felt like laughing and crying in the same moment. She rapidly grabbed her phone, dialling his number before she changed her mind. She was so intent on ordering him up ASAP with her most Director-like voice, so imagine her disappointment when she was immediately re-directed to his voice mail. After a few more tries, she went out of her office and on the balcony, her eyes frantically searching for his, but finding none. Her shoulders instantly and unconsciously slumped forward as she walked back to Cynthia's desk. The younger woman was looking at her with wide eyes, bewildered by her boss's recent behaviour. Jenny took a deep breath before speaking.

"Cynthia, do you happen to know where Agent Gibbs's team is?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They caught a case and left about 10 minutes ago."

Jenny had a hard time hiding the disappointment that threatened to place itself upon her face as she smiled politely at her assistant.

"Thank you, Cynthia," – she said hurriedly and walked back to her office.

All through the day, Jenny tried to catch Gibbs and confront him, but he kept on mysteriously avoiding her – he was either on a coffee break, or with a suspect, or in the head. And she just couldn't think of a solid enough reason to wait by his desk or interrupt his interrogation, much less to follow him to the toilet. So she just sat around her office, not able to work on anything, her mind full of questions she herself was unable to answer.

When the dark finally fell, she decided that beating around the bush and killing herself trying to answer her own questions wasn't getting her anywhere, and if Mohammed won't come to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammed. Thus, she gathered her things, placing the necklace carefully in the pocket of her trench, and made her way to the garage.

On the drive to Gibbs's house, Jenny kept going through all the questions over and over again. She was by now certain the necklace came from him but the reason why was still beyond her. She also knew he was avoiding her all they for a reason and, _God_, she hoped the reason for that was not the regret. Finally, her car came to a standstill in front of his house, which was completely in dark. She entered it quietly, patting through the darkness until she could feel the wood of the basement door under her fingers. She turned the knob carefully and entered the dimly lit room. Gibbs was, naturally, standing by one of the ribs of his boat, a jar half full with bourbon in one and a sander in the other hand, his back turned to her. She couldn't help herself but to smirk, wondering if the man in front of her ever used any other part of his big house. She stood on the top most stair in silence for a few moments, nervously fingering the necklace in her pocket.

"Jethro," – was all she said, when she finally gathered enough courage.

He turned, startled, and she couldn't believe he didn't hear her by then. But the look on his face showed he was too deep in thought for that. She slowly went down the stairs, pulling the necklace from her pocked in the process. Standing right in front of him, she dangled the shiny object in-between their faces.

"I believe you forgot something today," – was all she said.

He looked at the necklace for a moment and then at her.

"Um, no. That's yours, Jen."

"Oh. I see," – she said, opening the clasp of the necklace and taking one step closer to him. – "Will you help put it on, then?

The look on his face was priceless, somewhere between shocked and completely confused. He still had a death-grip on both the jar and the sander, his knuckles white. After a few seconds, Jenny spoke again.

"Would you, _please_, help me put it on?" – She looked pointedly at him, her hands extending to their full length, now almost touching him. The slowly put the things from his hands next to the rib of his boat and took the necklace from her hands. She turned around, lifting her hair up.

Gibbs now stood right behind her and as he worked on the clasp, his fingers gently touched the sensitive skin of her neck. The shiver that ran through both of them was electric, but they pretended not to notice it. Finally setting the piece of jewellery right, Gibbs quickly moved his hands from her neck, too afraid of what might happen if he kept them there any longer.

"Why are you doing this?" – He asked, his resolve snapping at last, exasperation now obvious in his voice.

Jenny turned around slowly, looking him in the eyes and lifting her eyebrow, as if willing him to elaborate. Gibbs kept quiet for a while, before turning around and walking over to the counter, placing his hands on it, his back turned to her.

"I wanted to fix things between us today," – he finally said, albeit very quietly.

"Then why did you leave?" – Jenny half screamed in disbelief.

"'Cause I'm no match for your rich politicians," – his answer came without the moment's hesitation, his voice rough and loud now. He turned to look her in the eyes.

"_My_ rich politicians?" – Jenny asked, so shocked she didn't know what else to say. When did ever Leroy Jethro Gibbs feel intimidated by other men?

She came a few steps closer to him, thinking carefully of what to say next.

"You are an idiot, Jethro. You know that, right? I tried to call you a million times today, sent you texts, too. Why were you avoiding me?" – Her voice no more than a whisper by now.

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but closed it soon after, not finding a suitable thing to say. He just kept staring at her eyes, wide and hundred per cent honest.

The silence lasted for a while, until Jenny broke it.

"Are you ever gonna kiss me?"

As the words left her lips in a gentle whisper, his eyes widened and she smiled just a little. He reached his hand towards her face, his fingertips tracing the features of her face, touching the soft skin at last, a small smile tugging on his lips as well. His fingers moved down her neck, gently touching the thin chain around her neck, before moving his hands to the both sides of her face, bringing it closer to his, looking her eyes intently. Her eyes were half closed, lips slightly parted. He touched his nose to hers gently and a shiver ran down both of their spines, pulling them even closer together. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. His smile widened as he moved his lips just a bare whisper from hers, moving in to kiss her, but pulling back in the last second. Jenny frowned, a silent sigh escaping her mouth.

But when he moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her flush against him, pinning her between his body and the counter, both knew the games were over. Their lips touched, gently at first. Tasting and re-familiarizing; testing and probing. But then she opened her mouth slightly and that was all the invitation he needed to move one of his hands to the back of her head, tangling it into her hair, the other moving to the small of her back. His tongue darted into her mouth and gentle went flying right out of the window as the sweet taste of her brought back the memories that hit him like a speeding train. Her hands moved from in-between them to the back of his neck, pulling him down even harder. _God_, how she had missed this. How both of them did, stubborn fools!

"Jethro," – she whispered softly to his ear when they parted after some time.

"Huh?" – He murmured, his lips already at her neck.

"Thank you for the necklace."

He smiled against her slightly reddened skin.

"Happy birthday, Jenny."

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
